


BamBam-Centric Fic Exchange

by jincess



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fic Exchange, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam-centric, yes . we need a bambam ship fic exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-09-28 21:43:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17190857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jincess/pseuds/jincess
Summary: 'cause we need some more bambam fics in this householdFORM TO SIGN UP IS IN THE SECOND CHAPTER! FORM WILL BE UP UNTIL JANUARY 1 9PM CST





	1. Chapter 1

hello guys !!!!!!

 

so I've been thinking of making a fic exchange... centered around bambam ships :D

 

we don't have enough bam (ship) centered content around here … bambam nation is suffering

 

SO I've decided that like my bamtober i'm taking matters into my own hands and making a bambam fic exchange :)!!!!!! I haven't made the form for it 'cause I wanted to see if there are people willing to participate!! if there's actually quite a few ppl that wanna participate i'll make the form and then post it on here <333

 

lemme know if any of you guys wanna participate please!!!! comment below if you do :0

 

love you all <3


	2. the form!

okay guys!! i guess ima do it ùwú

 

here’s the form!!

[form to sign up](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSdqx17cM9FlXm6uiooNNLcaC7aTu0fMA4zdIugtU3Jz0yyJFA/viewform)

 

the due date isn’t actually set in stone yet but so far it’ll be mid february to end of february ; once i’ve got all the forms and send out emails there’ll be an official date on it!!

 

pls join nd spread around more bam joyful fics ❤️

thank u!!


	3. Chapter 3

hey guys!!!!

 

the form has obviously closed but I've just sent out all the emails of who you're writing for and the prompts given, so if you signed up and the email didn't go through p-pls tell me 

 

thank u for for joining uwu!


End file.
